Happy Mother's Day
by Falling Lillies
Summary: It's Mother's Day at the West-Vega household.


Author Note: Sorry I haven't been here in a while, I haven't had any real story ideas in my head for a while, but with mother's day being yesterday I came up with a quick one shot to post. So happy belated mother's day to all the mothers out there.

Disclaimer: I don't own VicTORIous, nor shall I ever own it much to my dismay.

The sun was up, and in the kitchen of the West-Vega household stood a little girl trying her best to reach the cabinet that she knew her mothers stored the bowls in. Frowning when she small hands couldn't even reach the cabinet, a six year old Michelle West puffed out her cheeks and looked around to find something, anything really, that would help her. Deciding to use one of the chairs in the dining room, she ran over and pulled it back to where she originally stood, her plan finally being set into motion. Being that it was mother's day that day, and even at the age of six, Michelle wanted to do something for her mothers and decided that breakfast would be the best, she was even going to give it to them in bed. She woke up before her mothers, wanting to surprised them, and snuck passed their room before heading into the kitchen. The thing was, she had no idea how to cook, she had watched her mama cook before, but unfortunately that didn't transfer over to her knowing what to do. So she chose a simple breakfast of cereal and got the milk out of the fridge, and grabbed the containers that her mommy stored the cereal in, now all that was left was the bowls.

Michelle smiled as she wondered why no one else had ever thought of eating in their bed while she climbed up onto the chair and reached for the cabinet again, only missing it by inches this time. Puffing her cheeks out again, the six year old girl climbed on to the counter and reached out, grabbing a hold of the bowls this time, smiling as she pulled them down, not realizing how close she was to the edge of counter. It was at this time Jade had woken up and placed a kiss on her wife's cheek and checking up on their three year old daughter Debbie. Opening the door to Michelle's room, the former Goth girl frowned when she saw that she wasn't in there, but figured that their oldest daughter was more than likely in the play room watch cartoons. Walking downstairs to the kitchen Jade turned just in time to see that Michelle was standing on the counter, very near the edge, the six year old's bare feet giving away as she feel from the counter towards the ground.

"MICHELLE!"

Jade ran faster than she thought possible, barely making it in time to catch her daughter before she hit the tile floor. Hugging their oldest daughter tightly, Jade whispered to herself that it was okay and she managed to catch her, Michelle looking around amazed, her eyes landing on the broken bowls.

"The bowel!" Michelle yelped climbing out of her mommy's grasp, Jade grabbing her again to keep her from the broken dishes, "breakfast is ruined now."

"Ruined? What do you mean ruined?" Jade asked confused, "And what were you thinking climbing on the counter?"

Michelle noticed that her mommy was mad and shrunk away from her, scared that she was now going to be in trouble for what happened. Looking at the milk she had pulled out from the fridge, and then over to the cereal before finally back to the broken bowl, Michelle's eyes filled with tears as she looked back at Jade.

"I…I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted to make you and mama breakfast," she explained, her tears starting to fall down her cheeks, "I didn't mean to break the bowls."

Jade looked down at the small girl, and noticed that she thought that she was in trouble for breaking the bowls. Sighing, Jade hugged her closely, kissing her the top of her head as Michelle continued to cry. Stroking her hair, the older woman leaned back so she could look at her, an apologetic smile gracing her features.

"Michelle please stop crying, you're not in trouble for breaking the bowls, I was more worried that you were standing on the counter," Jade explained, the smaller girl calming down a little bit, "now then why were you trying to make breakfast?"

"Because it's mother's day and I wanted to make it special."

Jade chuckled softly as she processed what her daughter just told her. Even at the age of six, Michelle was smart and wanted to make other people happy, something that she clearly got from her mama. Standing up with Michelle still in her arms, Jade set her down on the counter, making sure she was seated instead of standing, and swept up the broken bowls, tossing the remains in the trash. Walking back over to the six year old girl, Jade smiled as Michelle wiped her eyes, wondering what was going to happen now.

"Alright then," Jade said pulling the chair over to her, "Michelle, I know you're a smart girl and I understand that you wanted to do something nice for me and mama, but you could have gotten hurt doing that."

"But mommy…"

"No buts Michelle, now I would like to say you're in big trouble for doing that, but your heart was in the right place and I can say for certain that you didn't mean to put yourself in any danger," the former Goth said leaning forward to look the girl in the eyes, "so what do you say we make an amazing mother's day breakfast and the four of us eat in mommy and mama's room?"

The two got to work, Jade smiling as Michelle stirred the pancake batter before she took it over to the skillet. After cooking their family breakfast, they headed up towards where the bedrooms were, making sure to stop and wake up Debbie so that she could help wake mama up and eat breakfast with them. Tori groaned as she started to wake up, wondering why it was that there was no body heat next to her. Just then she heard the small squeak of the bedroom door opening and the smell of food reached her nostrils when she felt the bed dip slightly as one…two…three bodies climbed in with her.

"Tori…Tori time to wake up," she heard Jade whispered, shaking her a little bit.

Opening her eyes, Tori saw her two daughters and her loving wife sitting on the bed, and in her wife's hands was a tray filled with four plates of food, one for each of them. Sitting up, she smiled as the two girls hugged her, each of them holding a card for the two older women.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" Tori asked smiling at them.

"It's a card," Michelle explained handing it to her.

"For mother's day!" Debbie continued excitedly.

"That's sweet of you girls," the half Latina replied, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"And Michelle thought that it would be nice to have breakfast in bed," Jade remarked placing the tray down.

"Is that so, that wouldn't be why I heard the sound of a plate breaking would it?" Tori asked raising an eyebrow.

Jade laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, Tori shaking her head as their two daughters sat down next to their mama, Jade giving each of them a plate. The small family ate together, laughing as Debbie told them about how she made Tori and Jade's mother's day card. Looking over at her wife, Jade couldn't help but smile as she leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, leaning away only slightly so she could whisper in her ear.

"Happy Mother's Day sweetheart."

Tori's heart swelled with love as she looked from her wife to her daughters, take the two smaller West girls into her arms and giving them a hug, just happy that she was able to share this day with her family.


End file.
